Oszuści
by poem93
Summary: Szybka improwizacja nad tekstem. Miało wyjść coś własnego, a wyszło to. Sama jeszcze nie wiem, jak to się skończy. Draco Malfoy ma zostać właścicielem Russel Corporation, jednak nie chce tego ani on, ani prawowity dziedzic firmy William Carter. Wpadają na genialny plan, dzięki któremu Draco nie będzie mógł zostać właścicielem firmy.


PROLOG

Od samego rana w Russel Corporation panowała napięta atmosfera. Pracownicy z trzęsącymi się rękoma usiłowali idealnie wykonywać swoją pracę: wydrukować odpowiednie dokumenty, przesłać je faksem do właściwych konsultantów i nie pomylić się w obliczeniach rachunkowych. Wystarczył jeden błąd, by pozbawić firmę paru milionów dolarów, a także stracić dobrze płatną pracę.

Sekretarki co chwilę odbierały telefony, udzielając odpowiedzi na pytania, by po chwili odłożyć słuchawki na miejsce i zająć się swoją dalszą pracą. Czynności powtarzały się co chwilę. Osoba z zewnątrz mogłaby pomyśleć, że nie było nic łatwiejszego niż praca jako sekretarka w Russel Corporation.

Kiedy wszyscy zestresowani pracownicy wykonywali swoje obowiązki, w gabinecie numer 764 na siódmym piętrze pewien mężczyzna siedział przed swoim magtopem przeglądając swoją pocztę. Z uśmiechem czytał wiadomości od swojej przyjaciółki Lauren, których łączyły wspólne zainteresowania sztuką.

Draco Malfoy, bo o nim właśnie mowa, był absolwentem magicznego wydziału Yale pracującym w firmie przyjaciela ojca, chociaż nie był z tego zadowolony. Pomimo swego nieprzeciętnego talentu do kupowania akcji oraz ich sprzedawania za potrójną cenę, zbijając jednocześnie fortunę dla firmy, nie czuł spełnienia zawodowego w tej branży. Kiedy był małym chłopcem obiecał sobie, że będzie pracował jako auror. Niestety, plany Lucjusza Malfoya i Russela Cartera wobec chłopaka były inne niż marzenia Draco – miał być jednym z dziedziców korporacji.

Jednym, gdyż drugim był syn Russela Cartera, William.

Mężczyzna miał właśnie odpisać na zaproszenie Lauren do filharmonii, kiedy drzwi jego gabinetu otworzyły się z rozmachem. Do pomieszczenia wszedł rozłoszczony William.

Był to mężczyzna trzydziestopięcioletni o ostrych rysach twarzy odziedziczonych po Russelu Carterze, które nadawały surowości na jego twarzy, a jego brązowe oczy ciskały błyskawice. Draco pomyślał sobie, że gdyby potrafiły zabijać, to już firma pogrzebowa zabierałaby z firmy jego ciało. William był niewiele niższy od Malfoya, ale był również tęższy i bardziej umięśniony. Syn Lucjusza Malfoya z niesmakiem spojrzał na rozbudowany mięsień piwny swojego konkurenta do odziedziczenia firmy, jednak trwało to tak krótko, że przeciętny obserwator nawet nie zauważyłby zmian mimiki twarzy u młodszego mężczyzny.

Draco uniósł do góry brwi udając zaskoczenie, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojego gościa.

– Coś się stało, Willy? – zapytał wskazując wolny fotel naprzeciwko jego biurka.

Starszy mężczyzna zamknął za sobą drzwi, klnąc pod nosem. Draco wyłączył w tym czasie ekran magtopa, obawiając się szpiegowania ze strony młodego Cartera.

Kiedy zasiadł w fotelu przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem: William ciskał nadal gromy, a Draco lekko, wręcz cynicznie się uśmiechał. Po chwili ciszy przemówił William:

– Słyszałeś, że mój ojciec chce przepisać na jednego z nas firmę?

– Nie – odpowiedział wyciągając papierosa, którego sobie odpalił. – Zresztą, pewnie przepisze na ciebie. Mi tam nie zależy – dodał wypuszczając dym w kształcie kółeczek Carter zaczął kaszleć.

– Chodzą pogłoski, że ojciec chce przepisać firmę na ciebie.

Draco przez chwilę palił papierosa w ciszy zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

Doskonale znał poglądy ojca i Russela Cartera, którzy uważali, że to właśnie Draco powinien zostać następcą firmy, ale sam robił wszystko co w jego mocy, by odwieźć ich od tej decyzji. Nie miał żony, która mogłaby mu dać dziecko, ale liczne kochanki na jedną, góra dwie noce. Poza tym nie chodził na zebrania samorządu firmy i ignorował różnego rodzaju spotkania z przedstawicielami innych korporacji.

W skrócie: Draco miał to wszystko gdzieś.

Kiedy ukończył wydział sztuk pięknych postanowił dorobić sobie w firmie po to, by móc kupić własny apartament w Londynie, sztalugi oraz fortepian. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej do szczęścia. Niestety, kiedy zaczął odnosić sukcesy w firmie Russel Carter upatrzył go sobie na idealnego dziedzica firmy, którym tak naprawdę powinien zostać William – jedyny syn Cartera.

William od zawsze wiedział, że to właśnie on zostanie prawowitym spadkobiercą. Wychowywano go na dziedzica – uczył się w prywatnej szkole czarodziejów w Stanach, wysyłano go na wymiany międzynarodowe, dzięki czemu poznał wielu mądrych i interesujących ludzi, a także nauczył się posługiwać wieloma językami. Ta znajomość sprawiała, że William osobiście mógł uzgadniać najdrobniejsze szczegóły różnych umów związanych z firmą. Doskonale znał się na swoim fachu, jednakże pomimo swojego wykształcenia nie odniósł takich sukcesów w ciągu swojej całej kariery zawodowej, ile osiągnął Draco w czasie dwóch lat. To sprawiło, że zaczął pałać niechęcią do swojego kolegi.

Malfoy zaciągnął się papierosem. Jakie to było cudowne uczucie.

- Wątpię – powiedział po dłuższej chwili ciszy. – Twój ojciec wie, że się do tego nie nadaję.

William spojrzał na niego z rozdrażnieniem. Draco przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął paczkę papierosów w stronę Cartera. Odmówił. Na Draconie nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Wiedział, że nie palił, ale grzeczność nakazywała częstować.

Tak nakazywała kultura.

- Malfoy, zrób coś z tym – powiedział William wstając gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca. Zaczął nerwowo krążyć po gabinecie Dracona. – Nie możesz przejąć firmy.

- Człowieku, wyluzuj. Ja jej nie chcę.

- Nie o to chodzi. Ojciec uważa, że doskonale zagospodarujesz firmą. Nie obchodzą go więzy krwi. Będzie chciał cię szybko ożenić, byś jak najszybciej mógł przejąć firmę.

- Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie ożenię się tylko dlatego, że ktoś mi każe – mruknął przypominając sobie o zaproszeniu Lauren. Czekała go upojna noc.

William zatrzymał się nagle. Spojrzał na Draco z obłąkaniem w oczach. Malfoyowi nie podobał się ten wzrok.

- Właśnie… - wyszeptał Carter. – To jest pomysł. Draco jesteś geniuszem!

Malfoy uniósł brwi ku górze. Nie był wcale tego pewny.

- Punkt pierwszy regulaminu. Firmy nie może przejąć czarodziej czystej krwi będący w związku małżeńskim z mugolakiem bądź mugolem.


End file.
